


the sun has set

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jon Snow was never taken in by Ned? What if Jon grew up in Dorne, where he was born, and befriended Lady Allyria Dayne?<br/>What would change in the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun has set

**Author's Note:**

> wow. hi. hello. have fun. this is shit. you're welcome. oh god.

Jon Benson was the most loyal person anyone in Starfall knew. He was nice, loyal and a perfect gentleman. He would die to protect his friends and family and be nice to even the meanest of people.

But when Jon Benson got vengeful he was one of the scariest men Allyria Dayne knew. Allyria had known Jon since she was just a little kid. They had met one day when Jon was visiting the Castle with his mother, Esther, and had played together ever since. Not even the Lord of Starfall cared about their little bond as Jon was the best person ever.

“Jon.” Allyria whispered. “Please Jon, calm yourself.”

“No.”

“Jon. They are gone, there is nothing we can do.” Allyria put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. HE flinched away from her touch, then stared at he with his blazing purple eyes.

“THEY KILLED THEM!” Jon bellowed loudly. Allyria flinched, but otherwise stayed put.

“I know.” She whispered. “I know Jon.”

“They did nothing to them.” In the matter of seconds Jon went from enraged to heartbroken. Allyria’s façade crumpled as the boy who meant so very much to her started crying.

“They were my family.” Jon said, his voice cracking. “Mom, Dad, Rose and Val. Val was not supposed to die before me. Val wasn’t supposed to die. **VAL WAS 4**.”

“I know Jon.”

“I will kill them all, Al. I will kill every last one of them.” Jon swore. Allyria was about to say something when the dark girl, Charrane, came climbing through the window of Jon’s bedroom a panicked expression on his face.

“Jon.” She said in her accent. Then she spoke in rapid Valyrian not even Allyria could understand despite her years of training. But Jon’s head snapped up and he stared at Charrane.

“Are you sure Char?” he asked quietly. The girl nodded. Allyria shuddered. Charrane was a Orphan. She was a little creepy as she could see the future and told stories about places she could have never been, but she was also one of Jon’s closest friends.

“Can you get me to King’s Landing?” Jon asked Allyria. She blanched at the idea of Jon being there, but nodded.

“Yes, but why?”

“Charrane says that the Hand can help.” Jon said darkly.

 

****

 

12 days later Jon, Charrane and Allyria arrived at King’s Landing. Allyria had insisted on accompanion her friend and Charrane was always going to follow Jon wherever he went. Jon barely spoke in the time they were riding to King’s Landing. Allyria held very one-sided conversations with herself and Charrance told beautiful stories about ancient Valyria.

“I am Lady Allyria of House Dayne.” Allyria told the City Guard when they arrived at the Gate to King’s Landing. “And my companions Jon Benson and Charrane, the Orphan.”

They were led through and Allyria was met by Lord Petyr Baelish, who led her to a room in the castle. Jon and Charrane had gotten a room in some inn in the city and Allyria met them in the yard after dinner. She had spoken to the Hand and gotten Jon an audience the day later.

“But be careful.” Allyria warned calmly. “I will be there to guide you, but if the Hand does not see the crime fit for any punishment there is nothing I can do.”

Jon couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his bed so much Charrane eventually climbed out of the window and curled up in some alley somewhere. The morning later he broke his fast in silence, thinking about what he would say before the Hand. From all Jon knew about Lord Stark, he was the most honorable man in Westeros. He wouldn’t betray anyone and was a good judge of what was fair or unjust. If Jon had any chance to get revenge, it would be with Lord Stark’s help. Allyria got Jon in the late morning. She was dressed in a simple red dress and had her black hair pulled up. She gave him a few clothes that were much like those Jon had gotten from Lord Dayne in Starfall a few times. They were the clothes a Highborn would wear and no matter how stupid Jon thought he looked, he knew it would help his case.

As they walked through the crowd in King’s Landing, people cleared the way, greating them with Mi’lord and Mi’lady. Jon wanted to correct them and say he was no more than a baseborn, but Allyria put her hand on his shoulder in a warning.

“Let them believe you are a Lord.” She said. “It never harms anyone. To have the Smallfolk like you is always a great gift.”

“But I am no Lord.” Jon protested. Allyria looked at him, smiling lightly.

“You might as well be one.”

They were standing before the chamber of the King’s Council. Jon and Allyria were standing next to a boy about Jon’s age with dark hair and blue eyes.

“What do you want from the Lord Hand?” the boy asked. Jon nearly laughed at his accent. It was so different from Jon’s own.

“Revenge.” Jon said simply. The boy laughed.

“Gendry Waters is the name. Smiths Apprentice.”

“Jon Benson and Lady Allyria Dayne of Starfall.” Jon introduced them. Gendry looked a bit taken aback at Allyria, but managed a smile never the less. “What is your business?”

“Master Togo wants that the King gives us more money for the swords we forge for him.” Gendry shrugged. Jon saw Allyria wince slightly.

“Good luck with that.” She said grimly. “The Throne is in dept to the Lannisters by about 2 Million Golds.”

Before Jon or Gendry could say anything the group of 4 people were allowed to enter. The Hand was sitting on the Chair overlooking the people with the Master of Coins, Master of Whispers and Master of Arms sitting near him.

“Bak Waters.”

A old man with graying hair stepped forward and kneeled before the Hand. He stood up again and croaked in a deep voice.

“Lord Hand, the people on the streets are starving. We have no more to eat and the Winter is coming. We need more food. Alone last week 3 babes died from malnourischment.” The man explained his query. “Please Lord Hand. We need food.”

The Hand leaned down to whisper something to the Master of Coins, who shook his head.

“I will see what the King can do.” He told the Old man kindly and waved him away. Jon felt Allyria grab his hand and looked to his friend. She was clenching her jaw in anger and glared at the Master of Coins in anger.

“Are you okay?” He quiered quietly. Allyria nodded slightly. Jon sighed. His friend was stubborn, which was probably why she would make such a good Lady of Starfall.

“Gendry Waters.”

Gendry stepped forward and repeated his query to the Hand. The Hand stared at Gendry for a moment to long, before shaking his head slightly.

“That is unfortunatly not going to work.” The hand said calmly. “Tell your master we much appriciate his swords, but there is no more money to be spared.”

Gendry bowed lowly, but not mockingly and took his leave. He smiled at Jon on the way out and wished him good luck.

“Jon Benson, accompanied by Lady Allyria Dayne of Starfall.”

Jon stepped forward and kneeled on the floor before standing up. “Lord Hand. I have come to ask for justice. Seven knights came to a little town outside of Starfall and murdered five people there. One was just a little girl of 4 and two couples. They raped and murdered the women and raped the girl before bashing her heads in. The men were tortured before being slaughtered and their heads were mutilated.”

“May I ask why this is a matter for you?”

“Esther and Ben the Builder were my parents, Rosemarie was my cousin and her husband, Arthur, was a good friend. Their daughter, Val, was my cousin too.”

“And you Lady Dayne?”

“They were good people and Esther and Ben always treated me well and as their daughter. Arthur was a good Smith and Val was just a little girl.”

The Hand sighed and messaged his temple quickly. He spoke to the other Masters quietly. “Do you know who these knights were?” He asked.

“Gregor Gregane’s men.” Jon said darkly. “One has a wound in his leg.”

“How do you know this?” the Master of Arms asked curiously.

“Jon fought them when he noticed what had happened. My father sent men to help, but unfortunatly the men had already fled by the time they had arrived.” Allyria answered for Jon, who seemed tongue-tied. “We captured one and my father promised Jon he may execute the man if the King allows it.”

“How is it that a baseborn is a friend of yours Lady Dayne and has the support of your father, my lady?” The Master of Coins asked.

“We in Starfall do not care of the place of birth. As long as one is a loyal and good person there is no restraint to whom I or my nephew, Lord Ned Dayne, may speak or befriend with.” Allyria said a biting note to her voice as she grabbed Jon’s hand. “And Jon Benson is the single most honorable person anyone in Starfall knows.”

Jon knew that he should blush at that, but he had heard Allyria and Lord Dayne say that he was a honorbale person so many times already that it barely seemed like a compliment anymore. Jon knew that Lord Dayne had played around with the idea of betrothing Jon to Allyria when they had been younger, but he needed a daughter to marry away for the saftey of Starfall.

“My father is very fond of Jon and he has considered marrying us.” Jon looked up when he felt Lord Stark’s gaze on him. He looked into the man’s dark eyes. Jon himself had purple eyes.

Dornish, Targaryen colouring, but it was also the only colouring that gave any hint to whom his father might be. Ben was not really his father. His mother had married Ben when Jon was just under one year old. Esther had never told Jon who his father was, but Ben had always acted as his father. Jon had Esther’s dark hair and curls, but his eyes were a stunning royal purple, while his mothers were a simple watery blue. Jon knew that his parentage was one of the most discussed topics in Starfall, but Esther had never claimed anything.

“What do you think we can do?” the Hand asked.

“Allow the men of Starfall to hunt down these men and execute them. Fair justice for such brutal murders.” Jon said simply.

“I will talk to the King and ask for his judgement.” The Hand said, seeming exausted. “Please join us for dinner tonight. I will make sure the king hears your query. Any friend of the Dornish is a friend of the Thrones.”

 

 

     ***

 

 

3 weeks later and Jon was still at King’s Landing. He was a good friend of Gendry the Blacksmith. Jon was pretty sure that Gendry was one of King Robert’s Bastard after the stories Charrane had told about the young Robert Baratheon. He heard the whispers of people seeing them together.

_It is like the young Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark reborn._

People were looking at Jon. Some of the older people called him Mi’lord, even after Jon correcting them polietly. Those that were old and blind were sure he was the late Lord Brandon Stark and whores flocked around Jon when he went out in the streets.

Jon had dined with Allyria and the royal people the day he had quiered the Hand. Most hadn’t even looked at him and those who did with a sort of astonishment. The Hand’s daughter Arya Stark had sat next to him and they had gotten in conversation easily.

_It is like the young Brandon Stark and Lyanna Stark reborn._

When he had met Sansa Stark for the first time, he had been walking around with Allyria. Jon had realized that Lady Sansa had a small crush on him and the Prince Joffrey did not like that one bit.

_It is like the young Catelyn Stark and Brandon Stark reborn._

But most still flinched when Jon was telling stories about Ancient Valyria he had heard form CHarrane. What people said them frightened him the most.

_It is like Prince Rhaegar._

Not many people say this. One man had said such a thing outloud and King Robert had had him thrown in the dungeons directly. Jon had not told any stories anymore ever since that night, but many begged him to.

“Jon.” Charrane said. “We can’t leave. Please. You have to go with Arya Stark. She and Gendry will help.”

Charrane would never tell Jon what she saw him as in the future. Jon had asked her many times before what he would grow to be, but Charrane refused to answer. Jon knew that Allyria would be a worthy lady of Starfall with her husband and four children at her side. Jon knew that Gendry would be a Lord and have 5 beautiful children with a wife Charrane refused to tell Jon who she was.

“I need to go back home.” Jon said quietly. “King’s Landing is not my place.”

“Your family is dead, Jon.” She had switched to Old Valyrian and Jon’s eyes met her stunning green ones. “Find a new one.”

“Allyria is all the family I need.” Jon said easily. He was packing his bags. Allyria was sure that the King was going to allow the men to be killed and that the moment the king said so they were all to leave. “Come on Char. We are meeting the king.”

Jon had put his better clothes on again and he was walking towards the Council Room. Allyria had given him the message yesterday.

_‘Meet the Council at Midday.’_

Allyria was already waiting for Jon when he arrived. She looked gaunt and tired. They hadn’t seen each other in 3 days. No one had been allowed to enter the castle in the last days. The last days were tense. Jon had felt it all around King’s Landing. People were worried. Why would no one be allowed to enter or those that did never spoke about what was going on.

“What is going on?” Jon asked quietly. Allyria flung herself at him, hugging him tight. She said nothing but Jon knew, if Allyria was like this something was dearly wrong. They were invited in the chamber and Jon was surprised to see the extreme difference to weeks before. The Lord Hand and the Masters were tired, their faces gaunt and solemn. Lord Stark was leaning on his chair, his dark eyes sad and anguished.

“Jon Benson.” He said quietly. “I remember you. Are you willing to kill the men themselves?”

“Yes.”

“Will you help Lord Dayne’s men track down these men?”

“Yes.”

“Then you shall-“ The door slammed open and a dozen men or so poured into the room.

“Lord Stark. The King is dead. All hail King Joffrey.” The blonde son of the King came walking into the room after the men. The masters sank on their knees and bowed before their new King. Jon and Allyria followed suit, kneeling at the feet of the boy no older than 12 years old. Jon had heard stories about Prince Joffrey Baratheon. He was supposed to be just as mad as the Mad King. Maybe he would be the Mad King the second of his name.

“Lord Stark. I relieve you from the office of the Kings Hand.” Joffrey said smugly. Jon felt Allyria stiffen next to him.

“Prince Joffrey. Might I remind you that you are not yet the King.” Allyria said loudly. Joffrey turned to her with burning eyes.

“What are you doing here, Lady Allyria.” Joffreys entire demeaner had changed in the matter of seconds. Allyria had shrunk back into Jon’s arms.

“She is with me, Prince Joffrey.” Jon said calmly. “the Lord Hand was about to say something to a query I made and then you interrupted. And Lady Allyria is right. As long as your father, the late King, gods bless his soul, is not buried and you are not yet crowned King, you are not in any place to dismiss Lord Stark from his duty.”

“And you are?”

“Jon Benson of Starfall.”

“OH. You are the boy whose family a few of my men killed after being assulted.” Jon’s whole world froze. He tensed up, before seeing red. He lunged at the Prince, but before he got within a arm’s length was hit down by one of the Prince’s men. He was held off by three knights as Joffrey laughed maliciously.

“Throw him in the dungeon.”

 

 

****

 

 

Jon was walking up a flight of stairs. When he looked out the window he was overlooking an entire field and on the otherside the mountains of Dorne. When he had reached the top of the stairs he could hear laughter. Dark, melodic laughter and bright giggles.

“He is going to be beautiful.” A man’s voice said. Jon pushed the door to the room open silently. A couple sat at the other side of the room. A beautiful pregnant girl and a man were sitting across from each other. The man had his long fingers on the girl’s stomach, a big smile on his handsome face. The girl was glowing, like all Pregnant Women Jon had ever known.

“That he is.” The girl said, she smiled at the man. “He is going to have your hair and my eyes.”

“Let’s go.” The man held out his hand for the girl to take. They turned around, but like every night Jon was suddenly ripped out of his dream. Jon was gasping loudly, looking around his cell.

He had had this dream for 5 days, ever since Joffrey had thrown him in his cell. The cell was not much. Nothing really. And Jon hadn’t eaten in 5 days. Maybe he was halucinating. Then Jon saw what had woken him this time.

Lord Stark had been tossed in his cell. Jon looked up at the man who stood before the celldoor.“King Joffrey said to put the Stark Traitors in one cell.”

“I am no Stark.” Jon protested weakly. The Guard had been telling him he was a Stark since they had first gotten to know each other. Or rather Jon had gotten to know the man’s fist.

“Sure darling. And I am no Knight.” The Guard chuckled and walked away, leaving Jon alone with the Lord of the North. Lord Stark was watching Jon with his dark eyes. He was sitting against the wall.

“Lord Stark. What did you do to join me in my beautiful quarters?” Jon asked. His attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably as Lord Stark looked away to stare at the wall.

“I accused the queen of incest and said that Stannis Baratheon was the real king.” Lord Stark said quietly. Jon sucked in a long breath. “OH wow, my lord. Are you sure that was such a good idea?” Jon felt stupid the moment the words left his lips, but Lord Stark just chuckled darkly.

“At least I did not attack the king.”

“He as good as killed my family. Family goes above royality.” Jon shut up after that.

It was silent for hours. Snorning came from the Guards Post and the sparse light coming from the small window was dark and cold. Jon was thinking of home.

His mother. His beautiful, lovely mother. She had been the kindest person Jon knew. When he was just a boy she would sing him stories about the Kings and Queens of Old. She told beautiful stories about the valiant Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his beautiful Dornish Wife.

Later Jon would realize that not all thought of the late Prince so fondly like his mother had. His father, Ben, was a kind man also. He had always loved Jon as if he was his own son. Jon didn’t remember a life without Ben, so for Jon Ben was his father. Esther was the one who had always insisted on Jon not calling Ben ‘Father’.

 _'Your father is the greatest man I knew. And one day you will as great as he was.'_ Esther would say when Jon asked about his father. Stories about his father were spares, but Jon still thought of them as the best things he had. _'It was night when I met your father the first time proper. He was like a light in the shadow. His hair was gleaming in the pale moonlight. I was just a foolish little thing back then. He had smiled at me and asked my name and how I had grown so beautiful._

_Just like that I was the most amored girl in all of Westeros. He could have taken me anywhere. We courted for weeks. When your grandfather, my father, found out he was so angry. Your father, he took me away. I wanted to, believe me. We found a gods wood and eloped there. I was suddenly a wife and no longer a maid. We lay together so many times that night I am sure you were concieved that night. Just shortly after you were born he was taken in by one of the Lords and he died at the Targaryen’s side. I was pregnant again by the time the notice of his death reached me. I miscarried. Otherwise you would have a little sister now._

 

Jon had started believing in the Old Gods after Esther had told the story the first time. He was going to have the same faith as his father did. Jon only knew a few things about his father, but his mother said that he had his fathers mothers eyes.

“Jon.”

Jon had been adopted into Ben’s family the minute they had all met him and Esther. Ben’s brother, Tom and his wife, Muriel, loved Jon as if he were their blood and Jon had seen a sister in his cousin, Rosemarie. When Rose had married Arthur, Arthur had seen Jon as a brother and little Val was like a baby sister for him.

“Jon”

Jon had met Allyria when he had visisted the castle with Esther. Esther had been sent by Ben to ask Lord Dayne when the new house was to be finished and Jon had wandered off. He was only a 5 year old boy, curious as five year old boys were, and eventually he had come across the kitchen. Esther had been a wonderful cook, but the food Jon saw there had smelled so delisious one could have heard his stomach growling on the other side of the castle.

Allyria had seen him standing in the entrance to the kitchen and she had invited him to eat with her. As five year old kids were they were the bestest of friends after ten short minutes. When Allyria had dragged Jon infront of her father proudly claiming that Jon would be her best friend forever, Jon had never seen a man so shocked.

Lord Dayne had at first forbidden his daughter to see Jon again, but after he saved her from drowning in the ocean on day and beat up bullies for her, even the stern Lord Dayne forgot his qualm about having his daughter playing with peasant boys. “

Jon.”

Suddenly, without warning, a figure jumped from the ceiling. Jon would later deny this, but at that moment the shriek that had escaped his lips seemed more than appropriate.

“It is me, Jon Bloodbirth.” It came from the middle of the room. Jon was so relieved he sat back down on his pants with a sigh. Charrane was the only one to call him that. Jon Bloodbirth. He did not know why or why Esther had always flinched when Charrane called him such, but if it was spoken Jon knew it was Charrane or someone Charrane trusted.

“Who is that, Benson?” Lord Stark asked. He had gotten up to stand, squinting into the shadows.

“Nothing to worry, my lord. It is just Charrane, a orphan from Starfall.” Jon was quick to tell the Lord Hand. “She is a friend of mine.”

“Ah Lord Stark. Born for greatness, fought for greatness and will die for greatness.” Charrane said cryptically. She stepped out of the shadows and Jon could hear Lord Stark inhale sharply. “He recognizes me. He recognizes my kind.”

“Jon. Please tell me how you came to be in the presence of a Child?” Lord Stark moved from behind Jon and pushed before him to kneel infront of Charrane. “It is an honor, my Child.”

It was queer seeing the mighty Lord Stark kneel before the small Orphan Girl. Charrane looked down on Lord Stark and reached out her little hand to touch his hair.

“The honor is all mine, Bran’s son.” Jon was totally lost. He did not know what was going on and it seemed neither Charrane nor Lord Stark would tell him.

“What is Jon’s role?” Lord Stark asked. Charrane looked at Jon, not quite at him, but more like past him into the future, and she leaned down to whisper something into Lord Stark’s ear. Jon watched fascinated as Lord Stark’s eyes widened, almost comically. He stared at Charrane and promptly fell back on his noble ass. If the whole room hadn’t been so silent and had Jon not been totally confused, he would have laughed.

“I will get you out now, Jon.” Charrane was speaken Valyrian now. She stared at him with her green eyes and moved closer. “Then you will take the boat that is going to leave the docks in twenty minutes. Arcadia, her name is. The sailors know that you are coming. Go to the city of Quarth as quickly as you can and find Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons. Once there wait for the signal then come back to Westeros.”

“What signal?” Jon asked bewildered.

“You will know.” Lord Stark said quickly. He was looking through the bars of the cell frantically then turned to Jon. “Good luck, boy. You will need it.”

“Wait what? Can someone tell me what is …” the last words died in Jon’s throat. Charrane had touched his shoulder and suddenly it seemed as if the floor had swollowed him whole.

Moments later he was standing in some dark alley somewhere. He was swaying, feeling utterly sick. Charrane and Lord Stark were no where to be seen, in fact it looked like the entirely different part of King’s Landing. Jon could smell water near him and people shouting. Jon staggered out of the shadows. He was at the Port. Some sailor saw him and caught him as Jon’s legs crumpled under his weight.

“Jon Benson?” the sailor asked. Jon nodded weakly. The sailor sighed and carried Jon onto the boat. The next thing Jon knew was that he was lying on a bed, in a room, on a boat, on the narrow sea and he had no clue what had just happened.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please review. and i am sorry.


End file.
